Os Sterek: Coma
by azzertyi
Summary: Stiles et Derek se disputent encore suite à une affaire. Stiles, borné comme il est, va décider de s'en mêler. Derek est blessé. Et il ne se réveille pas.


Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait un jour nous arriver une telle chose.

Tout était encore parti d'une dispute entre Derek et moi à propos de ma présence dans cette nouvelle enquête surnaturelle. Je voulais participer. Et comme d'habitude, l'alpha voulait m'en écarter. Nous nous étions encore disputés à ce sujet.

Et puis au final, je n'en ai fais qu'à ma tête. Je les ai suivis. Et leur mission avait échoué par ma faute. Mais ils étaient parvenus à exterminer le monstre, ce n'était pas totalement un échec.

L'échec est que Derek a eu une énorme blessure en essayant de me protéger lorsqu'il avait ressenti ma présence. Sa blessure était grave. On le savait tous. Il avait cicatrisé. Mais depuis une semaine déjà, il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Peter nous avait annoncé ce matin que les alphas contrôlaient leurs douleurs. Mais que dès l'instant où l'esprit humain était rongé par l'obscurité, c'est la partie animale qui prend le contrôle de l'organisme du garou et que dans ce cas, on ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il nous a aussi dis que des détails consernant la vie de l'alpha allaient ressurgir, ces détails étant les facteurs premiers de son coma. Qu'il pouvait se mettre à parler d'un coup, sans pour autant se réveiller.

Depuis cette révélation, nous sommes toujours restés autour de lui. Tous ensemble. Nous étions en vacances, alors le problème des cours était réglé. J'avais pour ma part annoncé à mon père et la mère de Scott que nous allions en colonie, ce qui nous permettait de rester la nuit au chevet de Derek.

Il était encore allongé face à moi. Pâle. Les yeux fermés. La mâchoire serrée. Sa blessure avait disparue, mais je continuais encore de la voir. Cette traînée de sang sur son torse, cette énorme entaille qui lui coupait presque le bras du corps. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, je lui prometterais de ne plus jamais me mêler des histoires qu'il ne veulent pas que j'y ai un rapport.

S'il se réveille.

Cora et moi nous étions rapprochés depuis sa confidence sur l'ancienne petite amie de Derek mais aussi depuis le coma de ce dernier. Nous avions souvent passé la nuit tous les deux à ses côtés, se contentant de se soutenir mutuellement sans jamais se l'avouer.

Ce soir là, nous avions tous amenés nos sacs de couchages et nous étions installés sur le sol du loft, en silence. Même Allison était venue. Tout le monde était présent. Personne ne parvenait à fermer l'oeil - mis à part Peter, mais on ne le compte pas parmi nous, lui. " - Tout le monde... "

Nous nous étions redressés d'un bon, reconnaissant tous cette voix rauque que l'on avait pas entendu depuis deux semaines maintenant.

Nous sortons tous de nos sacs de couchages, entourant le lit et Cora attrapant la main de son aîné pendant que ce dernier reprenait la parole, les yeux toujours fermés.

" - Tout le monde autour de moi...

\- Derek " tente de le réveiller sa cadette.

" - Tout le monde finit par souffrir. "

Après cinq bonnes minutes, nous comprimes qu'il n'allait plus rien dire et nous nous étions mis à chercher chacun dans notre mémoire quand avait il dit cette phrase, histoire de comprendre la douleur liée à ses paroles.

" - Il l'avait dit à Jennifer. " finit par nous souffler Peter qui venait de réapparaître. " Lorsqu'il s'était fait avoir à nouveau comme un débutant par une créature bizarre. Il a essayé de la repousser avec cette phrase. Un peu dépressive, vous ne trouvez pas?

\- La ferme! " criâmes tous ensemble, Cora ayant la sérieuse envie de l'étrangler vu la couleur de ses yeux devenus rouges.

Mais après avoir arrêté ses provocations - après que Cora lui avait sauté à la gorge - Peter nous annonça que si ses douleurs psychiques ressortaient, cela signifiait qu'il essayait de se réveiller. Et donc de revenir parmis nous tous.

La deuxième fois qu'il prit la parole, ce fut en pleine nuit à nouveau. Lydia, Isaac, Cora et Scott étaient partis chercher de quoi manger, et Allison et moi étions en conséquent les seuls autour de lui.

Il avait ouvert sa bouche, et quelques murmures prirent place comme la dernière fois.

" - Tu es la seule personne qui ne va pas, Derek. "

Lorsque Peter refit son apparition, il nous annonça que c'était ses paroles. Que lui, son oncle, lui avait clairement annoncé qu'il n'avait jamais eu sa place ici. Et je ne pu m'empêcher de me lever et le gifler, sous les yeux ahuris de la chasseuse.

" - Je te préviens Peter que si encore une phrase venant de toi sort de la bouche de Derek, tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il peut t'arriver!

\- Wow, le Nogitsune revient en toi?

\- Je te préviens -

\- Calme toi, Superman. Je n'avais jamais pensé que mes paroles allaient lui faire du mal. Derek se fait passer pour un fort et un dur. Comment tu veux qu'on sache quand nos paroles le touchent? Il a toujours eu l'habitude!

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû. " grognais-je en reprenant ma place à son chevet, le tout sous les yeux d'Allison qui n'avait osé dire un mot alors que les autres revenaient.

Nous avons finis par tous manger mexicain. Sans leur dire que Derek venait de reparler.

Ce fut la semaine suivant qu'il dit de nouveau quelque chose. J'avais été chercher de quoi grignoter - c'était mon tour - et il avait reparlé. Et ce fut les larmes de sa cadette qui me fit comprendre que la phrase de la semaine avait un lien avec Cora. Elle ne parvenait pas à calmer ses pleurs, alors je l'avais faite sortir, nous faisant assoir sur les marches et la serrant contre moi, la laissant lâcher d'énormes sanglots contre mon torse.

" - Je.. Jamais je l'avais pensé! Je te jure Stiles, je ne l'avais pas pensé! " sanglote-t-elle à nouveau.

" - calme toi Cora. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?

\- "désolé de te décevoir." Je. Stiles. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Je venais tout juste de revivre. Je. Je. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Il m'avait dis qu'il ne m'abandonnerait plus,et je l'ai blessé en lui blâmant quelque chose qu'il essayait vainement de faire! Il m'aime Stiles. Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Je. Je lui reprochais de ne pas me le montrer. Je. Je.. -

\- Cora respire. Calme toi. "

La phrase suivante avait été celle qu'Allison lui avait balancé à la figure lors de l'opération avec la banque. " je ne suis pas celle qui convertie des adolescents en tueurs. " Derek avait dû se sentir coupable de la situation. Il n'avait pas transformé des adolescents en tueurs. Il les avaient simplement transformés en loups. Et même si lui et Allison n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, les paroles de la chasseuse étaient restées dans la mémoire de l'alpha.

Les suivantes avaient été celles de Scott qui lui disait " tout ça est ta faute! Tu as ruiné ma vie! ". Inutile de dire que mon meilleur ami regrettait amèrement ses paroles. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à son chevet, s'excusant sans cesse, lui expliquant ses paroles. Il essayait de le faire déculpabiliser.

Je crois que le pire avait été les paroles d'Isaac. Elles sont parvenues deux fois. La même nuit. À deux minutes d'intervalle.

Ce fut une journée assez mémorable.

Nous étions tous de nouveau assis au sol, près du lit de Derek, regardant tous ensemble la télévision qu'on avait installé lorsque des tremblements avaient pris possession de l'alpha. On avait eu peur. Il s'est arrêté une fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche. " - pendant que Scott et Stiles sont dehors à la recherche d'une solution,tu es ici à t'amuser avec l'ennemi! Est ce que tu sais combien de personne elle a tuée? Erica et Boyd sont morts, Cora est en train de mourir, et tu ne fais absolument rien! "

Seulement Isaac n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre la situation que Derek avait continué.

"- Pourquoi tu nous infliges ça!? Pour le pouvoir? Tu t'ennuyais? Tu te sentais seul? "

Je crois que ce fut la seule fois où Isaac m'avait paru aussi brisé. Il était en état de choc suite aux paroles de Derek. Puis il s'était allongé à ses côtés, le serrant contre lui comme il le pouvait, ne cessant de crier qu'il était désolé. Il avait appris par la suite la manière dont j'avais retrouvé l'alpha et il ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes que personne n'osait lui faire remarquer. Il n'avait cessé de murmurer toute la nuit qu'il était simplement dépassé par les événements et que, même si c'était étrange pour lui de l'avouer, le loup garou était comme son grand frère protecteur, qu'il croyait en lui malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Après cet événement, soit deux mois, plus rien n'était sorti de la bouche de l'alpha. D'après Peter, il devait rester quelque chose qui avait du mal à sortir de l'esprit de Derek, ce qui empêchait son réveil.

Évidemment, les cours avaient repris, nous étions forcés d'y retourner. Mais je passais tous les soirs au loft, passant les nuits à attendre s'il allait enfin se réveiller.

" - Stiles, je vais aller chercher chinois pour manger ce soir, ok? " me demande Cora.

J'hoche simplement la tête, finissant mes devoirs au sol pendant qu'elle sortait.

" - et tu ne demandes pas l'avis de ton oncle!? " proteste Peter.

Elle lui lance un regard lassé.

" - Tu vas m'y conduire. Viens.

\- Parfait. Va devant, je vais toucher deux mots à Stilinski. "

Elle obéit et sorti, me laissant seul avec cet espèce de psychopathe. Mais à la vue de son regard sérieux, il ne comptait pas encore se foutre de moi.

" - Il a murmuré ton prénom hier pendant que tu étais au lycée. "

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, passant mon regard du corps endormi à Peter, hébété.

" - Mais.. qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

\- Ça veut dire que tu es la cause principale de sa douleur psychique et que, malgré la prochaine citation qui viendra sûrement de toi, il restera un problème en ta personne plus qu'à ce que tu aurais pu lui dire.

\- ... Ce qui veut dire?

\- Que tout dépendra de sa volonté pour son réveil.

\- Attend tu me dis que je suis celui qui l'empêche de se réveiller!? " criais-je presque alors qu'il me tournait le dos.

" - C'est le cas. Sans même que tu ne le sache. "

Il disparu, me laissant plus désemparé que jamais. Qu'est ce j'avais bien pu faire? Qu'est ce que ma personne empêchait la douleur psychique de Derek de disparaitre?

Mon regard fixait son visage endormi, sans un mot, dans un silence plus que pesant.

À bout de nerfs, je balance mes livres au sol et monte sur le lit, attrapant les deux épaules de l'alpha et les secouant de toutes mes forces.

" - Parles que je comprenne! Derek bordel parle! Dis quelque chose! "

Je le secoue encore pendant quelques minutes mais m'arrête directement en voyant sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Je me penche à son souffle, essayant d'entendre ses murmures.

" - dois-je te rappeler ta psychopathe tueuse en masse de petite copine et celle avec qui tu sors et qui, soit-dit en passant, a mon père? "

Je me laisse tomber contre le lit, exaspéré. En quoi cette maudite phrase l'avait-elle blessée!?

Je réfléchi pendant une heure, me répétant inlassablement la phrase dans ma tête avant de me figer, bouche bée. Je lui avait indirectement dit que toutes ses relations humaines étaient vouées à l'échec. Qu'il était trop stupide pour tomber sur une bonne personne. Qu'il était trop con pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un de normal.

Je comprends que cette phrase ai pu le blesser, mais où ma personne a-t-elle un lien avec sa douleur?

Je me tire les cheveux, grognant comme un fou pendant que Peter et Cora revenait.

" - Il a parlé! " criais-je presque de colère.

Toute la meute était présente autour du lit de Derek en silence, chacun essayant de comprendre les informations que je venais de leur dire. Ils essayaient aussi de comprendre mon lien dans cette histoire.

" - Attends Stiles la phrase de ta part concernait les relations humaines? " me demande à nouveau Allison.

J'hoche la tête en avalant rapidement un sushi, les nerfs à vifs. Jamais un mystère ne m'avait résisté à ce point.

" - Et si jamais le problème était là? "

Je la fixe comme tout le monde sans comprendre sa pensée.

" - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? " finit par demander Scott.

" - La citation parlait de relations. Elle venait de Stiles. Peut être que ce qui bloque Derek est sa relation avec Stiles.

\- Quelle relation?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé avant cette attaque? "

Je me fige, comprenant où elle venait en venir.

" - Stiles? " demande Lydia, comme si elle avait comprise que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Je ne répond à personne et me contente de resecouer le corps inerte de Derek avec plus de violence que tout à l'heure.

" - Je te jure, Derek Sales Hale, que si tu ne te réveille pas, je vais finir par te la mettre cette putain de claque à la figure!

\- Stiles!

\- Réveille toi bon sang, arrête de faire le fragile! Lève toi, t'as assez dormi comme ça!

\- Scott, est ce que Stiles t'as dis quelque chose avant l'accident? " se tourne Allison, cherchant à comprendre elle aussi.

Sauf que personne ne savait. Je ne l'avais pas encore dis.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler, et je sentais les larmes envahir mes yeux, les symptômes me montrant clairement que j'allais avoir une crise d'angoisse.

" - Il.. Avant qu'il s'en aille on.. "

" - Alors si on résume la situation.. " énonce Lydia.

Nous étions tous assis en cercle, Scott à mes côtés et me frottant le dos pendant que je fixais avec une colère inconnue le corps endormi de l'alpha.

" - Il est venu chez toi pour te forcer à te tenir à l'écart de cette histoire.

\- Oui.

\- Et évidemment tu as refusé d'écouter le moindre mot.

\- J'ai écouté! " protestais-je. " Je n'y ai seulement pas tenu compte.

\- Ce qui fait que Derek l'avait senti et il t'a enfermé dans son loft. "

J'hoche simplement la tête, l'emprise de mon meilleur ami sur mes épaules se resserant alors qu'il cessait de me frotter le dos.

" - Vous vous êtes disputés.

\- Pire que d'habitude.

\- Pire que d'habitude. Et au final, par colère, tu l'embrasse. Où est la logique de l'histoire, Stiles?

\- C'est pas le plus important! Le but est de comprendre en quoi la situation le retient de se réveiller!

\- C'est très facile maintenant." Réplique la Benshee. " Il a peur que toi, la personne la plus stupide de la terre, ne soit blessée dans une des histoires et qu'il se sente responsable de sa vie. "

Aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge. Je me contentais de fixer Derek de nouveau sous les yeux de Cora qui m'attrape la main, la serrant fortement contre la sienne.

" - Derek a perdu trop de personnes dans sa vie. Je pense qu'il a peur que ta stupidité humaine te conduise à la mort malgré ses recommandations maintenant qu'il semble se remettre fu fait qu'il t'apprécie.

\- Tout ça ne change pas le fait qu'il est toujours dans son putain de coma par ma putain de faute! C'est moi qui ai provoqué ça, et c'est moi quu l'empêche de s'en remettre aussi! " hurlais-je presque en me levant d'un bon, le souffle court. J'étais beaucoup trop dépassé par les événements pour sortir un mot cohérent.

Et un grognement nous parvint aux oreilles. Un grognement que nous n'avions pas entendu depuis trois longs mois.

Je tourne ma tête vers Derek et bondit sur le lit, furieux après lui - j'avais pourtant aucune raison de l'être, si?

Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux que je lui avait envoyé mon poing dans sa joue, faisant crier toute la meute de surprise.

" - Laisse Cora " souffle Peter dans mon dos.

L'alpha ouvrit enfin les yeux, me fixant avec une surprise non dissimulée. Ses pupilles étaient rouges et semblaient virer au bleu peu à peu.

" - Trois putain de mois endormis, y a du record Derek!

\- Hein? "

Il essaye de se redresser mais je le refrappe à nouveau. Et je pense que j'allais continuer s'il n'avait pas arrêté mon poing en plein vol, me lançant son habituel regard noir.

" - Tu vas te calmer, bordel?!

\- Et tu oses me dire ça alors que depuis trois mois, le moindre indice qui nous prouve que tu es en vie est ta respiration!?

\- Qu'est ce que tu me reproches, c'est de ta faute je te signale! " crit le loup.

" - C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de charité! Tout est ta faute! " criais-je à mon tour, ma main me picotant à nouveau, l'envie furieuse de le refrapper venant de réapparaître.

" - Je t'avais enfermé au loft!

\- Les fenêtres existent!

\- Je t'avais obligé de rester à l'écart!

\- Et tu sais très bien que je ne t'écoute jamais!

\- C'est bien ta faute!

\- PERSONNE T'AVAIS FORCÉ À JOUER AU HÉROS ET TE PRENDRE LE COUP À MA PLACE JUSTE SOUS MES YEUX! " finis-je,hystérique alors que mon poing se retrouve à nouveau contre sa joue.

" - Stiles! " gronda Cora dans mon dos.

" - TU AS FAILLI PERDRE LA VIE JUSTE SOUS MES YEUX PUTAIN! " continuais-je, la raison ayant fuie de ma conscience depuis un moment.

Ma colère était la réaction de mon inquiétude. Lorsqu'il s'était blessé devant moi et qu'il ne se réveillait plus, j'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'il ne se réveille jamais, et par ma faute. Parce que j'avais été trop stupide et immature pour écouter ses conseils alors qu'il voulait simplement me savoir sauf. J'avais agi comme un gamin, et j'attendais son réveil pour m'excuser. Seulement plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il allait y rester. Par ma faute.

La main du loup se pressa contre mon crâne et il m'attira contre son torse, semblant vouloir essayer de calmer ma crise d'hystérie que Scott savait qu'elle pouvait virer en crise d'angoisse.

" - J'avais peur que tu y passe. " finis-je par souffler contre sa poitrine, ignorant le reste de la meute qui devait me prendre pour le pire des faibles.

Nous avions tous eu notre moment de faiblesse lors des paroles incontrôlées de Derek. La mienne venait d'arriver.

Et lorsque je me calma, la meute nous bondit dessus, sous les râlements de l'alpha qui les trouvaient " si puérils que ça en devenait pathétique". Mais tout le monde s'en fichait. On voulait tous lui montrer qu'on l'appréciait, chacun notre manière, et ce, même si on lui avait longtemps donné le mauvais rôle.

Une pression se fit sur ma main. Levant le regard, je tombe sur les yeux du loup envahit par sa meute qui ne cessait de le câliner. Je mime un petit " après la discussion". Pour l'instant, on allait profiter de lui.

Le rendre heureux. Ou du moins, essayer.


End file.
